dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex (Origins)
The Codex is a collection of lore that the Player Character can use to gain EXP and general 'Codex' for their journal throughout the game. There are the stories of historians and scholars, passages from the Chant of Light, and folktales. The information in the Codex comes from within the setting, and may not be completely accurate. The Codex entries are unlocked through dialogue, eavesdropping on someone’s conversation, reading books, viewing objects. (Like Bioware's last RPG Mass Effect, Codex is received in full only by choosing all available options of dialogue with a character). To find Codex during gameplay, it is possible to have the options setting set to make all items of interest sparkle gold making them easy to locate. Once you have selected the Codex your character receives EXP and more detail on the Codex can be found in the journal should the player wish to read it. Codex can give the player additional information on the world of Ferelden, the mechanics of the game, certain characters, open side quests and open dialogue options with other characters. Additionally, several Codex entries are context-sensitive - that is, what they say depend a lot on what actions you take within the game. In at least one instance, a codex entry for a Companion character will change depending on what you do with them - or even if you get them at all. Mother Ailis is a prominent contributor to the Codex. Creatures :See: Codex: Creatures Items :See: Codex: Items Magic and Religion :See: Codex: Magic And Religion Culture and History :See: Codex: Culture and History Characters :See: Codex: Characters Books and Songs :See: Codex: Books and Songs Notes :See: Codex: Notes Spell Combinations Codex Entry 243: Improved Drain The victim of a must beware not only of damage from the elements, but also spellcasters who wish to sap life or mana to restore their own bodies. The spells and are twice as effective in those circumstances. Codex Entry 246: Shattering A creature frozen or petrified by magic, as from the spells or , is in a vulnerable state, subject to shattering if excessive force is applied to just the right spot. A critical hit from any weapon may suffice, and the spells and have been known to achieve the effect as well. Controls :See: Codex: Controls Quest-Related Codex Entry ###: A Rolled-up Note Codex Entry 301: Summoning Sciences Apprentices are allowed and expected to willfully direct a minor spirit, provided it is within the protective confines of the library. Placement of the shelves allows for passive immobilization and the emergency purging of any rogue entity. Take care! This exercise is not to be enacted during maintenance or other disruption of library structure! The danger presented by an incorrect summoning, particularly Exercise Three, is extreme. (This book has been torn in half) ***** (The second half of a torn book.) The summoning sigil will ignite upon ritual initiation. If the order is incorrect, the ritual will reset. Exercise One -Address the summoning font. -Select the second passage from the Tome of Spirit Personages, second shelf. -Pass open hands through the first summoning flames (select first flames). Exercise Two -Address the summoning font. -Recite the Rodercoms Uncommon Calling, first column support shelves. -Place one silver coin at the feet of the statue of Magus Gorvish. -Pass open hands through the seconds summoning flames. Exercise Three -Alert senior magi of lesson commencement. -Address the summoning font. -Recite the second passage of Elvorn's Grande Bestiary, sealed texts, third area. -Trace the chosen sigil on the first area common table. -Place a lock of hair between the pages of the Spiritorum Etherialis, right of the sealed texts. -Perform Callum's Gesture (two fingers) at the statue of Magus Gorvish. -Breath on the dried hemlock in the Novice Phylactery, second column support shelves. -Pass open hands through the third summoning flames. ***** Spirit Hog The equivalent of a Fade bottom-feeder, the gullet of the Spirit Hog can contain minor gems, presumably coalesced from ethereal elements in the Fade. Such creatures cannot survive in the mortal realm without summoner intervention. Trickster Whim An amoral entity that delights in observing corporeal and emotional discomfort. A dangerous preference given that such creatures have little understanding or interest in the fragility of mortal flesh. Fade Rifter The Rifter is an assembled consciousness given form in the moment of the ritual. Its appearance is intended to frighten the summoning apprentice, ensuring they respect the Fade. While essentially a construct, the beast is nonetheless very real and possessed of a fearsome will to be free. Codex Entry ###: Letter from the Blackstone Irregulars Codex Entry ###: Blackstone Letter of Condolences Codex Entry ###: The Mages' Collective Codex Entry 300: A Pinch of Ashes Codex Entry 303: Rigby's Last Will and Testament Codex Entry 305: Letter to Jogby Codex Entry 306: Farewell Letter to Jogby Codex Entry 308: Signs of the Chasind Codex Entry 310: The Scrolls of Banastor Codex Entry 311: Friends of Red Jenny Codex Entry ###: Five Pages, Four Mages Codex Entry ###: Watchguard of the Reaching I'm telling you guys, it's a test like the summoning. Why else would lessons be canceled? And that outburst in the library with Uldred? An older tome fell to a page on "The Reaching." I copied what could before they pushed us out. Ritual Note: A sword lowered, to strike through and ground. You can't tell me I wasn't supposed to see that. It's too convenient. I'm looking for more, and you'd be smart to help. ''--Gant'' No, no, no and stop asking! I'm not getting in trouble because of you again. I don't care what's in the basement, and neither do the senior magi. Everything is about Uldred and the upper floors. I don't know what you're digging up, but those tomes are way older than our lesson texts. An apprentice shouldn't touch them! Ritual note: The threads burned before a Giant, spear raised. He stands alone, so whispers are known false. ''--Nolan'' (scribbled in corner) Don't need him. Owain knew "Reaching." First Enchanter Dorval fell suddenly to a disease of the lungs. This unfortunate disruption in the direct line of descent from tower founding should be treated as opportunity. The Circle will reform practices to better address the the times. Many rituals remain valuable, but some--The Two Bells, Garnold's Lament, Watchguard of the Reaching, Benford Da--have little or no meaning in our texts. We will mover forward, as Dorval would have wished, and commit these and other ceremonies tot the age we have left. With no plan of estate, his belongings have been transferred into the common library for the benefit of all. ''--Excerpt'': Circle of Magi Declaration, Kinloch Hold Transitional, 5:90 Exalted (Scribbled in corner) "Reaching" again! And old! They don't know! Idiots! Wards Weaken! ***** Today we passed even further, far beyond any reach of man. The inverted glow of the Black City was always on the horizon of perception, but a path eludes, as always. Untraveled in memory, living or otherwise, there is a pull, and whispers abound. Something great is there. And away from this, always in peripheral, another mind, untethered. Tomorrow I will reach out with my full attention, and try to rescue him from his listing. Can someone else have come this far? The wonders we will share. Ritual note: The vessel in hand, words from another time drip literal power. Documents of the Reaching, estimated second century, Ancient First enchanterer appointed Watchguard of the Reaching, to be held in secret (Scribbled in corner) "Reaching!" Before the Circle! Someone else in the Fade? I want this! ***** His silver cord transmuted black. Black! There is no wonder his form shattered. What returned was not of the mortal, nor native Fade. Does an afterthought prove the gods when direct action is long missing? There is no purpose to this beast. Let the strength of the tower wither it and memory pass. The only legacy to be taught: Stay focused with the Fade. Whims escape to their own action. Ritual note: A sword raised, to sever connection. Documents of the Reaching, estimated second century, Ancient First enchanterer appointed Watchguard of the Reaching, to be held in secret (Scribbled in corner) Cord? Peasant magic! Must know. Can almost see. Whispers want! Hastily scribbled) Whispers say Great Hall? Hidden above us the whole time! -The vessel in hand, words from another time drip literal power. (Put on a bowl!) -A sword raised, to sever connection. (Cord out!) -A sword lowered, to strike though and ground. (Bile!) -The threads placed before a warrior, spear raised. Shielded from each side, so whispers are known false. (Where is this? It whispered order, but not where! It's in my head!) Codex Entry 314: Maleficarum Regrets I won't go back. Let them hunt, and dread finding me. But you, Melis, should not live this life. It would please me if you found a life in the Circle Tower. I felt a few things there, mostly stolen from the enchanters. Sell them to fund a new path. The cache is in the study area, middle alcove. Goodbye ''--Bel Gruce'' Codex Entry ###:The Spot Maker's wind, Daarci, I said I'd wait, but it's not just a disagreement! Uldred set abominations loose! One was in my mentor's robe! If you make it here, something in the "the spot" may help you out. No point in hiding it from teh senior mages now, and don't worry about Denri's usual fee for moving his bed. He's dead. ''--Apprentice Mand'' Category:Lore Category:Gameplay